User blog:Vincetick/Character Guessing
Hey, everyone! It's me again... and guess what? guys stink... just kidding Anyway, I'm about to open up an old game blog of mine from the Slush Invaders Wiki which I'm sure you guys remember as "Character Guessing". Yes, it's the old game where you guys are gonna have to guess what character I'm describing in the form of minor details. To make it a bit more challenging, this will be around the media of cartoons and anime Video Game and Light Novels apply too toward both. Anyway, let us begin, shall we? Now onward... oh wait... first, of course me your damn wallet... I'm kidding [Don't, unless you want to], who wants to join? Just list your names in the comments section below and I'll get to it that you guys are entered in... just make sure that refrigerator isn't running away you're sure that you want to join and have fun along with all of us. Alright, so for the time being, everyone should list their names below for now... and until I can actually say that the game begins, nobody should go ahead and try to guess the "Character guess questions" below. Got that? Good! See you later and have fun! Participants *Seth Reuben *The Real Sthomas *Aceron9113 *StKhen/ItsFabDuck *MysteriousWikian1246 *The Fan of Wiki *Chakatan *BrightXeno Leaderboard From "Worst" to "Okay" (civilized version) reference ' u ' *The Fan of Wiki - 19 Points *Seth Reuben - 18 Points *StKhen/ItsFabDuck - 9 Points *The Real Sthomas - 7 Points *MysteriousWikian1246 - 4 Points *Chakatan - 3 Points *BrightXeno - 3 Points *Aceron9113 - 0 Points *MyNameJeff - Jeff Points ---- Character Guess #1: Can you guess who this character is? Category: '''Cartoon | Video Game *Has a brown fedora *Doesn't say much but can do a lot of things *His color is somewhere between dark aquamarine and teal (Go ahead and correct me if I'm wrong...) '''Answer: '''Perry the Platypus (Seth Reuben won this round!) '''Character Guess #2: '''Can you guess who this character is? '''Category: '''Cartoon *"Cheerleaders!!" *Turns out that this character is not an actual nut *has a spider as a pet? '''Answer: '''Penny Fitzgerald (Fan won this round!) '''Character Guess #3: Category: Manga | Anime *May seem like a girl but is actually a guy *Why do you always have a flower with you? *Red to White hair (amazing, ain't it?) *That long, green thing that you use as a whipe has thorns on them Answer: '''Kurama (Fan won this round!) '''Character Guess #4: Category: '''Anime | Video Games | Manga *Oh look, you have another cap on you! *SO. MANY. omitted '''Character Guess #5: Category: '''Cartoon *I prefer your old voice rather than your new one *I finally found out you confessed and got together with her after so long, dude. *I can't tell if you actually have whiskers or not. '''Answer: '''Gumball Watterson (Seth won this round!) '''Character Guess #6: Category: '''Video Game | Anime | Manga *I like th change between black hair to white hair during her transformation. *Your "little sister" seriously looks a lot like you. *FINALLY!! You have your own game after so long! '''Answer: '''Noire / Black Heart (Lucas won this round!) '''Character Guess #7: Category: '''Comic | TV Show *I wished you didn't die too early in the show *I wish you lived through Volume 12 of the comic series *Your RV is one big vehicle everybody will always remember '''Answer: '''Dale Horvath (Lucas won this round!) '''Character Guess #8: Category: '''Cartoon | Comic *That thing on your stomach isn't supposed to be there, that's what I think *Should I even add you to this list? '''Answer: '''Steven Universe (Seth won this round!) '''Character Guess #9: Category: '''Light Novel | Manga | Anime *Guy's sword is actually a female spirit *He has another contracted spirit hidden beneath the black glove on his left hand *You're practically the only guy in school full of nobles. '''Answer: '''Kamito Kazehaya (Fan won this round!) '''Character Guess #10: Category: Cartoon *Your name basically contradicts your actual personality *Best face reactions EVER!! *I have no idea if your owners can actually understand you when you talk and/or bark and/or point. Answer: '''Courage the Cowardly Dog (Fan won this round!) '''Character Guess #11: Category: '''Cartoon *You're likely the only asian among your bros (but not in terms of language, it seems) *Your show is just about three bros *How are you not like the rest of your kind? '''Answer: '''Panda Bear (Lucas won this round!) '''Character Guess #12: Category: '''Cartoon | Comic | Anime *That's a fancy, big pink bow you have. *I prefer your fan made counterpart from Snafu, to be honest. '''Answer: Blossom (Seth won this round!) Character Guess #13: Category: '''Same as #12 *Is it hammer time? *I'm still going in betwee in calling you a tomboy or not... *Green isn't one of my favorite colors, but I guess I can make an exception. '''Answer: '''Buttercup (Seth won this round!) '''Character Guess #14: Category: '''Video Game *You died a heroes death *I wish I got to play you one last time in the third game instead of just the prologue *Mohawks are awesome!! '''Answer: '''John "Soap" MacTavish Captain MacTavish or Soap '''Character Guess #15: Category: '''Cartoon *I still don't know if you're wearing a hat or a wig *You're basically the most sensible and normal among your friends *You sound like a girl for some reason *You're smart... but you're sometimes stupid too... '''Answer: '''Edd (TRS won this round!) '''Character Guess #16: Category: '''Comic | TV Show *You're still young but you're like a man now *You still okay without your other eye? *CORAL!!! '''Answer: '''Carl Grimes (Lucas won this round!) '''Character Guess #17: Category: '''Video Game | Cartoon *Silly pink monster *Small cute pink monster '''Answer: '''Kirby (Seth won this round!) '''Character Guess #18: Category: '''Cartoon *Who knew people wearing ballet outfits could be dangerous *Is your weapon a lance, a poker or just a stick with a sharp edge? '''Answer: '''Pearl Steven Universe (Fan and Seth tied this round!) '''Character Guess #19: Category: '''Movie | Video Game *The rest of the 70s NYC gangs had nothing against these boppers *May not be as they are, but they can prove you wrong. *Red is the best when it comes to colors! '''Answer: '''The Warriors (Fan won this round!) '''Character Guess #20: Category: '''Light Novel | Manga | Anime *His sister did a ritual on him to suppress the immense amount of power within him *Has an Ogre Lux weapon *Seemingly weak, but is actually strong '''Answer: '''Ayato Amagiri (Fan won this round!) '''Bonus Guess #1: Category: '''YouTuber *STACHE!!! '''Answer: '''Mark Edward Fischbach / Markiplier (Seth won this round!) '''Character Guess #21: Category: '''Cartoon | Comic | Video Game *That watch looks awesome '''Answer: '''Ben Tennyson (Seth won this round!) '''Character Guess #22: Category: '''Light Novel | Manga | Anime *The Fiery Hellcat *Tsundere type or less '''Answer: '''Claire Rouge (Khen won this round!) '''Character Guess #23: Category: '''Manga | Anime | Video Game *You have one outstanding way of falling, my friend *Have a happy harem ending! '''Answer: '''Rito Yuuki (Khen won this round!) '''Character Guess #24: Category: '''Comic | Cartoon | Video Game *Green, Yelow, Red and Black *You have a future version of yourself... but is no longer with the big bat *So many deaths... '''Answer: '''Robin / Dick Grayson (Fan won this round!) '''Character Guess #25: Category: '''Movie *I don't know if you're actually from this planet or from that other planet, man. *Are you dead or alive? Make up your damn mind! '''Character Guess #26: Category: '''Video Game | Manga | Anime *That is one hot Eevee literally *"FLAME ON!" '''Answer: '''Flareon (TRS won this round!) '''Character Guess #27: Category: '''Video Game | Manga | Anime *I ship her with Ash the most '''Answer: '''May (Fan won this round!) '''Character Guess #28: Category: '''Movie *What sharp and big and many teeth you have *How many times have you died? *One of the reasons why I fear the ocean... '''Answer: '''Jaws (Chak won this round!) '''Character Guess #29: Category: '''Video Game | Manga | Anime *Spiky hair are cool too! *That one yell from you in the room makes it awesome! '''Character Guess #30: Category: '''Fanmade *Either you are weird or just look weird... *Are those claws real or not? *Please tell me you just have sore eyes... '''Answer: '''Weirdostick (Seth won this round!) '''Character Guess #31: Category: '''Cartoon *It is his duty as... wait, what is he again? *You're likely not the only human around '''Character Guess #32: Category: '''Video Game *Such a huge tongue you have *Am I safe if I ride you? *How come you swallow and spit out nearly everything and everyone? '''Answer: '''Yoshi (Chak won this round!) '''Character Guess #33: Category: '''Video Game *Kind of one of the reasons I got scared of ghosts *Pellets or orbs? I still don't get it... '''Answer: '''Pac-Man (Chak won this round!) '''Character Guess #34: Category: '''Fanmade *That one thing on your other hand makes you look techy *Can I have your scarf? '''Answer: '''DrewStick (Khen won this round!) '''Character Guess #35: Category: Light Novel | Manga | Anime *Original heroine turned to damsel in distress then suddenly yet another female girl in a harem *Are you still strong though? *I wish your boyfriend got that skill you received... Answer: Asuna Yuuki (Fan won this round!) Bonus Guess #2: Category: '''Game Object *It looks like a chainsaw... *MLG LMG!!! *"I got it, I got it, I'm in the zone, I'm in the zone... YEAH!!" *It fires like BEAST!! '''Character Guess #36: Category: '''Movie *Should I call or not? *I need a gun that shoots ecto plasma... '''Answer: '''Ghostbusters (Seth won this round!) '''Character Guess #37: Category: '''Video Game *How can you fit inside such a small cardboard, dude? *Eyepatches were awesome becase of him... '''Answer: '''Solid Snake (Noriel won this round!) '''Character Guess #38: Category: Fanmade *Blue cape *NOT as awesome... but is still cool Answer: '''Sthromas (Khen won this round!) '''Character Guess #39: Category: '''Comic | Cartoon | Movie | Video Game *Super stretcher!! *The movie wasn't that much fantastic... '''Answer: '''Reed Richards / Mister Fantastic (Seth won this round!) '''Character Guess #40: Category: Comic | Show *"F" bombs were not dropped in the finale *She is awesome, indeed, my friend. *STOP. KILLING. THE. CAMERA MAN!! Character Guess #41: Category: '''Light Novel | Manga | Anime *Known as *You're a bit clueless but you look cute doing it '''Character Guess #42: Category: '''Movie *Your weapon of choice grinds my insides... literally *Cannibal freak '''Answer: '''Leatherface (Fan won this round!) '''Character Guess #43: Category: '''Video Game *First ever black guy in a GTA game *The hood would have been the best if you stuck around '''Answer: '''Carl "CJ" Johnson (Fan won this round!) '''Character Guess #44: Category: '''Video Game | Comic | Movie *You're worse than your own father *Why, oh why did you still live after being thrown down a volcano? '''Character Guess #45: Category: '''Fanmade *The only character in a game that I hate who I actually don't hate... *^ i am serious with this statement '''Character Guess #46: Category: '''Fanmade *Ai luk ish shu feb *y u gif meh su mash noitemers??? '''Character Guess #47: Category: '''Movie *Life of a typical redneck *Even though you're stupid... you're a nice person '''Character Guess #48: Category: '''Novel | Light Novel | Manga | Anime *You are one mean yet cute apostle *Lolita all around, y'all! '''Answer: '''Rory Mercury (Khen won this round!) '''Character Guess #49: Category: Cartoon *Blue with Steel all over *I also wish you were an actual boy Answer: '''Robot Boy (TRS won this round!) '''Character Guess #50 Category: Manga | Anime | Video Game *Probably not my waifu... Answer: '''Mio Akiyama (Fan won this round! / Y U ANSER SU FEST, FWANNEH???) '''Character Guess #51: Category: Manga | Anime *Queen of the Yanderes Answer: '''Yuno Gasai (Khen won this round!) '''Character Guess #52: Category: '''Comic | Show *Revolver in the show, hatchet in the comic. '''Answer: '''Rick Grimes (Fan won this round!) '''Character Guess #53: Category: Comic | Cartoon | Video Game *Friendly Neighborhood... ain't it? Answer: '''Peter Parker / Spider-Man '''Character Guess #54: Category: '''Movie *The song in this movie got stuck in everyone's head for a year after it was released... good AND bad... '''Answer: '''Elsa (Fan won this round!) '''Character Guess #55: Category: '''Fanmade *Don't jinx me, please! '''Answer: '''Jinxstick (Seth won this round!) '''Character Guess #56: Category: '''Light Novel | Anime *Your blue ribbon makes it hard to concentrate on the story and the actual main protagonist '''Character Guess #57: Category: '''Artist *Many references and memes were made because of your face '''Character Guess #58: Category: '''Video Game *Frikin' italian man '''Answer: '''Mario (Seth won this round!) '''Character Guess #59: Category: '''Cartoon *The rat that could... '''Answer: '''Jerry Mouse (Fan won this round!) '''Character Guess #60: Category: '''Movie *A pirate's life is (not) for me! '''Answer: '''Jack Sparrow (Fan won this round!) '''Bonus Guess #3: Category: '''Story Arc *Volume 12 of a comic book series that had its series and own volume that was mentioned adapted to a TV Show back in 2014. '''Character Guess #61: Category: Comic | Movie | Video Game *I wish Origins didn't mute your mouth. Character Guess #62: Category: '''Fanmade *Stop firing lasers!! '''Answer: '''Seth / StiSeth (Seth won this round!) '''Character Guess #63: Category: '''YouTuber *PUNCAKES!!! '''Answer: '''I AM WILDCAT / Tyler (Khen won this round!) '''Character Guess #64: Category: '''Comic | Cartoon *Alternate reality sword of himself... apparently '''Character Guess #65: Category: '''Movie | Video Game *"You are one ugly censored" '''Answer: '''The Predator (Seth won this round!) '''Character Guess #66: Category: '''Video Game | Comic | Movie *Earthrealm's champion '''Answer: '''Liu Kang (Seth won this round!) '''Character Guess #67: Category: '''Comic | Movie | Animated Series | Video Game *Why did you choose the dark side, man? '''Answer: '''Anakin Skywalker (Seth won this round!) '''Character Guess #68: Category: '''Anime *I wish you didn't expire as well... (I feel Tsubasa's pain) '''Character Guess #69: Category: '''Cartoon *Frikin' toilet! '''Character Guess #70: Category: '''Comic | Movie | Video Game | Show *Infamous for having the same actor in almost every movie. '''Answer: '''The Terminator (Khen won this round!) '''Character Guess #71: Category: Cartoon *I wish had you as an imaginary friend... Answer: Bloo / Blooregard Q. Kazoo (TRS won this round!) Character Guess #72: Category: '''Show | Videeo Game *What was his name again? '''Character Guess #73: Category: '''Video Game | Anime | Manga *Yellow Mouse '''Answer: Pikachu (Noriel won this round!) Character Guess #74: Category: '''Light Novel | Anime | Manga | Video Game | Animated Movie *OP is all I can say about him '''Answer: Kazuto Kirigaya (Khen won this round!) Character Guess #75: Category: Cartoon *Under the sea... Answer: '''Spongebob Squarepants (Seth won this round!) '''Character Guess #76: Category: '''Game | Comic | Movie *"Then maybe stop eating.... EVERYTHING!" '''Character Guess #77: Category: Manga | Anime *"I'll take this potato chip... and eat it!" Answer: Light Yagami (TRS won this round!) Character Guess #78: Category: '''Light Novel | Anime | Manga *The duck's one and only waifu '''Answer: Rinslet Laurenfronst (TRS won this round!) Character Guess #79: Category: Cartoon *Has a house that looks like a fish and a bone Answer: '''CatDog (Noriel and Fan won this round!) '''Character Guess #80: Category: '''Movie *Shadow Boxing '''Character Guess #81: Category: Cartoon *Rockstar with a timid young son Answer: '''Rock Zilla (TRS won this round!) '''Character Guess #82: Category: '''Video Game | Comic *Razor-brimmed hat '''Answer: Kung Lao (Fan won this round!) Character Guess #83: Category: '''Light Novel | Manga | Anime *Probably the sweetest and cutest yandere so far '''Character Guess #84: Category: Comic | Cartoon | Video Game | Movie *Happy 75th Anniversary! Character Guess #85: Category: Anime *From Chak's favorite anime (Psst... it's any character from the series) Bonus Guess #4: 'Category: '''Biblical Christology *The fallen angel who taught the "signs of the earth" to humanity Gussed Characters ''An image section of the characters that the participants have managed to guess Perry_the_platypus_by_sarrel-d3gvo02.png|Character #1 - Perry the Platypus Real_Penny.png|Character #2 - Penny Fitzgerald KuramaOfficial.png|Character #3 - Kurama Profile_picture_by_gumball_watterson-d6fr31s.jpg|Character #5 - Gumball Watterson Noire and Black Heart.jpg|Character(s) #6 - Noire (right) / Black Heart (left) DaleHorvath(2).jpg|Character #7 - Dale Horvath (TV Series) KamitoKazehaya(10).jpg|Character #9 - Kamito Kazehaya Panda_png.png|Character #11 - Panda Bear Blossom-2.png|Character #12 - Blossom Buttercup-3.jpg|Character #13 - Buttercup 6ef354ea6fe0c3f550de2badf86e5df6.jpg|Character #14 - John "Soap" MacTavish Edd.1.png|Character #15 - Edd / Double D Carl Grimes TWD season6silverportrait.jpg|Character #16 - Carl Grimes (TV Series) KirbyKSSUwalk.png|Character #17 - Kirby Current_Pearl_Request.png|Character #18 - Pearl 15170f31c4e4e171aa1900ed0367244b.jpg|Bonus Character #1 - Markiplier warriors1-728x410.jpg|Character(s) #19 - The Warriors AyatoAmagiri(5).png|Character #20 - Ayato Amagiri Ben_Tennyson_-_Poise_Official_Omniverse.png|Character #21 - Ben Tennyson ClaireRouge(4).png|Character #22 - Claire Rouge (and Scarlet) RitoYuuki(8).jpg|Character #23 - Rito Yuuki Robin_Dick_Grayson_0006.jpg|Character #24 - Robin / Dick Grayson 250px-136Flareon.png|Character #26 - Flareon adash-and-may-pokemon-shipping-15362403-300-300.jpg|Character #27 - May (and Ash; I'm sorry, I couldn't resist ' 3 ' ) sharks-jaws_00338010.jpg|Character #28 - Jaws Weirdostick(SITSSE2Pic).png|Character #30 - Weirdostick YoshiMarioParty9.png|Character #32 - Yoshi Pac-Man_character_art_-_The_Adventure_Begins.png|Character #33 - Pac-Man DrewStick(SITSSE2Pic).png|Character #34 - DrewStick Asuna Yuuki.png|Character #35 - Asuna Yuuki vmtw2nyuv7c13gisibxn.jpg|Character(s) #36 - Ghostbusters metal_gear_solid_5_ground_zeroes_mgsv.jpg|Character #37 - Solid Snake SthromasAndMagnastick(Try'sRequest).png|Character #38 - Sthromas (carrying Magnastick) Mr_Fantastic.jpg|Character #39 - Reed Richards / Mister Fantastic Mortal_Kombat_X_Leatherface.jpg|Character #42 - Leartherface Chak's Forms - Normal (NEW).png|Character #46 - Chakatan Robotboy.png|Character #49 - Robot Boy MioAkiyama(ByVince3-Redone).png|Character #50 - Mio Akiyama (su kawaii > //// w //// < ) 3574140-yuno.png|Character #51 - Yuno Gasai TWD_CC_SilverPortrait_Andrew_1058_V25.jpg|Character #52 - Rick Grimes 4608498-cgxqd_hwwaaqj23.jpg|Character #53 - Peter Parker / The Amazing Spider-Man Elsa_from_Disney's_Frozen.png|Character #54 - Elsa mario.jpg|Character #58 - Mario Jerry_Mouse.png|Character #59 - Jerry Mouse captain-jack-sparrow_13.jpg|Character #60 - Jack Sparrow StiSeth(SITSSE5Pic).png|Character #62 - Seth / StiSeth 13ccc1049615ff8f.jpg|Character #63 - I AM WILDCAT / Tyler Mortal-kombat-x.png|Character #65 - The Predator 5023567-1960490356-11b3a.jpg|Character #66 - Liu Kang Anakin_Skywalker_RotS.png|Character #67 - Anakin Skywalker Terminator-Genisys-1.jpg|Character #70 - The Terminator Bloo.png|Character #71 - Bloo Ash's_Pikachu.png|Character #72 - Ash's Pikachu op fool.jpg|Character #74 - Kazuto Kirigaya 2015-07-14-1436902565-6235018-SpongeBob_5.png|Character #75 - Spongebob Squarepants Light Yagami.png|Character #77 - Light Yagami RinsletLaurenfrost(ByVince1).png|Character #78 - Rinslet Laurenfrost CatDog.jpg|Character #79 - CatDog Rock Zilla.jpg|Character #81 - Rock Zilla Mortal Kombat X - Kung Lao.jpg|Character #82 - Kung Lao Category:Blog posts